It Beats For You
by Nealina Rodriguez-Wesker
Summary: Axel's side of "What Once Was Mine" How could a Nobody know if they really don't have a heart? Axel was beginning to question it all. It was all because of Nexa.


**ERRO, LOVES!**

**IT HAS BEEN A LONG TIME *SWEATDROP INTENSIFIES* **

**IM SORRYYYYYY**

**I had been going through a lot and just didn't feel motivated but everything is doing much better now and my best friend and I have been coming up with many things for my OC Nea and her life with Lea/Axel and WE FINALLY GOT KH III ! ****So this was born!**

**This is Axel's side of "What Once Was Mine". I know I haven't been working on "A Heart Full Of Love" but I was stuck on thinking about continuing when KH III is released and I played or saw gameplay to go with the game's story or just ending it like I had planned and either leaving it at that or writing a third part after seeing/playing KH III. I will try adding a third part to it all when i finish watching KH III !**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

How could a Nobody know if they really don't have a heart?

Axel was beginning to question it all.

It was all because of Nexa.

How her smiles that made her beautiful hazel, with a tint of amber and green, eyes have this twinkle in them, her perfect, white teeth on display and deep dimples on her cheeks made it seem like he had a flock of birds in his stomach trying to fly their way out.

How her laugh made him light headed and smile at the adorable way that her nose would scrunch which always made him chuckle and want to hug her.

How her beautiful face and deadly attractive body made him want to burn people alive but result to death glares and always grab her waist possessively and pull her close when guys they encountered on missions would longingly stare at her EVERYTHING.

How her beautiful voice always seemed to help him relax and just think **"I'm safe"** as she'd sing him a soothing song, long silver locks brushing his cheeks when she leaned forward to play with his red spikes as he layed his head on her lap after a long and rough mission that left him sore and really wanting to RTC before heading to an ice cream break with Roxas.

How the shine of the red sunset of Twilight Town hit her golden-honey skin and hazel eyes made her look like golden art and seemed to get the air knocked out of his lungs and want to take her to Twilight Town everyday to just admire her.

How her soft skin glistening under the moonlight of Kingdom Hearts as she sweat and arched her beautiful body to meet his above her, nails scratching up his back to grab the back of his head as she moaned and screamed his name, even his real name, made it seem like a hammer was hitting his chest as he struggled to catch his breath and focus on giving her nothing but pleasure.

And what makes him question it the most is when she will look into his eyes and he could see the amber and specks of olive green meeting his own emerald green eyes. She gives a sweet smile as her arms reach to wrap around his neck. His arms wrap around her curvy waist and hands rest on her lower back. His head is pulled down, lips meeting her soft lips. Birds fly around in his stomach, hammer bangs at his chest, air knocked out of his lungs, arms tightening around her possessively as she hums into the kiss and smiles with a small giggle when one of his hands sits right on her bum. Still holding on tightly to each other when the kissing stops. He looks at every detail on her, questioning how such an amazing woman was still his wife even though they don't have hearts. How she was his and his alone, and he was hers and hers alone.

He seemed to...**'feel'** something.

Her existence made him **'feel'** something.

He laid awake next to her sleeping form. Admiring how she looked relaxed, her lashes fluttered on her cheekbones and holding back from kissing her soft lips that were just begging for kisses with how they were slightly open and how plumped they look. Her silver hair spread like a halo, looking all soft. The blanket hugging all her curves perfectly as the light from Kingdom Hearts hit her, making her glow beautifully. Bite marks and bruises covering the parts of her golden-honey skin that will be covered by the long black coat of the organization. Evidence of the passionate night.

It all made Axel want to never leave.

He wanted to keep seeing it all everyday, but he knew he couldn't stay.

He had to get dressed and leave before one of the remaining organization members found him.

He had been hiding from them and unable to see Nexa for a long time now. They would hurt her if he got near any of them because of how he betrayed the organization. He knew Nexa wanted to be the one helping and Sora needs their help.

He quickly and quietly got off the bed to get dressed. He didn't want to wake her and have to see beautiful hazel eyes,with amber around her pupil and green specks that just mesmerize him, watch him go.

He zipped up his coat, **'I'm doing this for you...and Roxas.'**

He quietly walked up to her side of the bed to take a good look. One last look, taking one last picture in his head of his beautiful wife. He couldn't help but smirk at **HIS** marks on her skin. Her bruised lips from **HIS** kisses. And how she was in a very deep sleep because of how tired out she was because of **HIM**. He leaned forward, hand brushing a stray hair away from her face. **'She is so beautiful'**

He gave one last kiss to her forehead, then paused as he went to pull away. '**One last kiss' **He leaned forward again to kiss her lips, one last time. He froze as she gave a soft sigh and gently pulled away slightly to see if her eyes had opened, only to see a small smile on her beautiful face and her eyes closed. He smiled back. **"I love you"** he whispered to her sleeping form as he began to pull away and straighten up. He gave her one last smile as he lifted his hand and darkness gathered near the end of the bed, opening a portal for him to leave unseen. He began to walk to the portal but paused before entering. With his back turned to his wife, the love of his life who makes him question how he **'feels'** all these things when they are said not to have hearts and makes him feel like he has a heart but she is the one who holds it for him and takes care of it for him.

She is the one who owns his heart.

And he owns hers.

**"Got it memorized?"**, he said as he smiled.

He then walked through the portal to find Sora and his friends and try to save them.

Hoping to see his wife again and be with her again.

* * *

**I also changed up Nea's appearance so I am gonna go back to the other stories to fix that up. ****I will try and post the battle scene from Axel's POV soon!**

**Hope you enjoyed, loves!**

**All the love xx**


End file.
